


Wonderful Tonight

by Jholmes1224



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Hermione Granger, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jholmes1224/pseuds/Jholmes1224
Summary: For the first time in years Hermione cannot attend a ministry gala with one of her best friends. The discovery leaves her vulnerable to eager bachelors who want a piece of the golden girl. When an invitation arrives from a co worker she is quick to accept, trig not to make her crush on the man obvious. What happens when she learns there is more to him than meets the eye. And where does his charming best friend come into play?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger, Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger/Oliver Wood, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 44
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1:

**Author's Note:**

> Received a request for this pairing from a friend and I am loving it.  
> Enjoy.  
> As always I own nothing HP  
> Fancast:  
> Hermione: Emma Watson  
> Marcus: Tom Hardy  
> Oliver: Theo James  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

.  
.  
.  
In her youth she remembered her grandmother telling her one Sunday all about the devil. She preached that the devil didn’t look like they depicted him in cartoons and art. No, the devil came disguised as everything you ever wanted, wrapped up in a pretty bow.

Nearly twenty years later and she hated to think about it, but her grandma was a liar. She knew exactly what the devil looked like as he made direct eye contact with her in the ministry lobby. Rushing as quick as she could she threw herself between the closing doors of the lift and sighed with minimal relief when she felt it lifting away from the man.

Knowing that she didn’t have time to spare as soon as the door opened on her floor she rushed out. The sound of her heels tapping against the tiled floor loud enough to cover her heavy breathing. She tried to blend into the crowd of people in the hall knowing if she ran away like she wanted it would cause a scene and only make it easier for him to track her down later. She walked as fast as she could while still retaining a calm look on her face. Thanking Merlin when she saw the light on in the office down from hers. Without so much as a knock she burst into the door shutting it behind her.

=================================

He wiped his eyes to clear the tears that had formed from laughing so hard. His best mate had just gone on a twenty minute rant about being harassed in a broom cupboard by a witch old enough to be their grandmother and he found it hilarious. Looking across his desk his mate was standing there with crossed arms looking ready to lay into him when his door burst open startling them both.

He watched as the witch shut the door quickly behind her and turned to him with a desperate look on her face.

“Thank Godric you’re here Marcus. I need you.”

She was slightly out of breath and he could feel his face go slack as he stared at her in disbelief.

“Flint you ok? Oh!” She startled seeing Oliver Wood standing in his office off to the side. “Hello Wood. I am really sorry to just burst in like this, but like I said, I need you.”

Flint waved her off, clearing his throat awkwardly so he didn't squeak when he spoke. “No problem Granger. What can I do for you?”

“Hide me.” She deadpanned. Crossing the room to come behind his desk and falling to the floor, crawling beside his feet and laying her back against the wood.

He started to choke out a confused sound but was interrupted by three quick raps on the door before it swung open and Charles McLaggen.

Marcus felt Hermione grab his calf and give it a squeeze and he knew this is who she was hiding from.

“Ah, Mr. Flint sorry to interrupt you and Mr. Wood here, but you haven’t happened to see Ms. Granger have you? I heard she might have come down this way.”

He gave the two younger men what they assumed was to be a charming smile but it came out snake-like and had them both on their guard. Marcus the consummate Slytherin was able to put on a blank face as he slowly shook his head. Meanwhile Wood who wasn’t as good with hiding his emotions went for the verbal run around.

“Granger. Wee curly headed lass?” He questioned as if everyone didn’t know who she was. At McLaggens nod he continued. “I believe her office is at the end of the hall. You might try checking there.”

Without so much as a by your leave McLaggen turned and left the office, the door clicking shut behind him. As soon as it sounded Hermione let out a deep sigh laying her head back against the desk with her eyes closed. She peaked one open to see Marcus waiting for an explanation eyebrow cocked high and she smiled at him.

If someone would have told second year Hermione that one day in her future she would be coworkers with and actually enjoy the company of Marcus Flint, she would have checked you into St. Mungos for an evaluation. But here she was sitting at his feet on the floor after knowing without a doubt he would come to her aid.

She assumed she needed to thank Malfoy for their friendship but she refused to thank the poncy git for anything. However he was the one who threw out Flint's name when she was bitching about the lack of decent employees she had in the DRCMC. He had casually suggested looking in to him and had a resume on her desk the next morning when she came in.

She took a risk hiring him, or that’s what everyone told her. Flint should have repeated his seventh year at Hogwarts for not obtaining enough NEWTS but instead he was picked up by a quidditch team and spent the next ten years playing professionally. As wonderful as magic was it still couldn’t fix everything. And after ten years of heavy abuse on his body from bludgers and falling from his broom he had to hang up his gloves and retire. This left a very large and unemployed 27 year old Flint to try and re-enter the wizarding world. His lack of overall experiences and low newt scores made it difficult for him to find a place.

Hermione had looked over his resume, which was mainly just his transfers from one quidditch team to another and noticed something that caught her eye. Where he did abysmal in nearly all subjects he somehow received an O in care of magical creatures. She had felt her mouth stretching into a smile when she read that. Picturing the hulking Marcus Flint listening intently to his instructor while petting a niffler or feeding a thestral. This fact and a memory of a decent interaction between the two of them her first year had her settled. She decided then to take the risk and called him in for an interview.

The Marcus that showed up to the interview was nearly unrecognizable from the scowling seventh year she had seen last. Not one to follow quidditch she had no clue that he had had his teeth fixed after a rogue bludger knocked most of them out his first year on the team. Not standing next to Malfoys head of platinum hair, his didn't seem as dark and he had it styled casually. A bit longer on top and wind swept off to one side. He also had a close cropped beard that made him look older and more distinguished than she was expecting. He was also bigger than she remembered. She had previously thought it was only because she was a tiny second year when she had seen him last that he just seemed big to her, but watching him struggle to fit comfortably in the chair across from her desk showed her she was mistaken. His shoulders were wide and he was tall, quite the intimidating picture if she was being honest. But then once he got himself comfortable in the chair he looked up and gave her a sheepish smile that melted her. 

He started at her office the next week and they had been friends or sorts since. 

“What a tosser.” Hermione tilted her head back further to see Oliver Wood scowling at the door and she snorted at his description of McLaggen.

“The worst.” She agreed before curling her fingers in a beckoning motion for him to come around the desk so she could straighten her neck back to normal. “Come over here so I don't have to break my neck to see you. If you don't mind Flint I may hang out here a few more minutes just until we know for sure he is gone.”

Flint nodded, waving her off and letting her know it was no issue while Oliver moved behind the desk and leaned against the window seal grinning at her. She knew she probably made quite the odd picture sitting on the floor in her skirt and heels but couldn't find it in her to care.

“You're not bothering us at all Granger, in fact had you come a few minutes earlier you would have gotten to hear Wood tell about his time spent in the broom cupboard this morning.” Flint chuckled.

Hermione looked to Wood in shock, her eyebrows raised and big brown eyes sparkling with glee. Oliver scowled at Marcus but she could tell it wasn't in honest as his lips twitched. 

“Please tell me it wasn't Ophelia Applegate!” She gushed out and the way he cringed and blushed at the same time let her know it was. “Oh no Oliver! I am so sorry, she always asks about you at the coffee cart, whether you've been down yet or not. At first I thought she might be an older relative of yours but then one day she made a comment about your arse in robes that no family member, aside from maybe the Blacks, would say.” She giggled hard and covered her mouth when he shot her the same glare he had given Marcus. 

“Oy what was that Mr. McLaggen, are you still looking for Miss Granger?” He called into the empty room, eyes scanning it as if he actually saw the man. “I believe you could find the lass if only you followed the sound of her cackling.” 

Hermione gasped exchanging a mischievous look at Marcus when she placed her hand against her heart in mock outrage.

“How dare you Mr. Wood. I have never cackled a day in my life, I simply tittle like any good witch does.” She turned her nose up in the air giving her best pureblood heiress impression. 

She could only hold the pose for a few seconds before Marcus unleashed a laugh that pulled her right along with it and soon the three of them were acting like a pack of hyenas. She wiped the tears away from her eyes as she sat her head back against the desk still smiling at the two of them.

“So what excuse did McLaggen have for coming after you this time?” Marcus asked once they all calmed down. 

She rolled her eyes so hard she was surprised it didn't make her dizzy. “Who knows, I haven't given him the opportunity to spew his bull shite to me. I can only assume it's because of the ball this weekend though. It never fails the week of any ministry issued event he is chasing me down in the halls to mention just how much better my life could be if I was involved with his son.”

“He dinnae!” Oliver gasped in his thick scottish drawl that always made her grin.

“Oh he did, and does. It’s getting ridiculous, like how desperate to have your father be your hype man.” She shook her head with a disgusted grimace on her lips.

Flint snorted drawing her eyes. “Not to mention everyone knows you only attend with either Potter or Malfoy.” He said knowingly but cocked a brow when he caught the frown that fell on her face when he said that. “What's that about.” He pointed at her face and she reached out to swat away his hands. 

“Harry and Malfoy are both off for once this weekend. The first time in four years neither of them took the security shift. So naturally they are going together. I think somehow McLaggen overheard Harry and I talking about my lack of date and he has been on the warpath since.” 

Marcus tread very hard to control his facial expressions and by the small look at Wood he could see from his peripheral he was too. It was just common knowledge that Granger never took a date to these events. She showed at them, but always on the arm of Malfoy or Potter who were a known couple. At first the media had slammed her saying she was trying to come between the two, but when the trio paid no mind and continued on, being seen in public multiple times the gossip went from a triad, to the truth just friends making the most of their nights. He wondered if she had any idea at the number of men that would be lined up to ask her if the general public knew she was available this time. 

He looked down at the little witch and gave her an encouraging smile as she was ranting about the creepiness of both McLaggens. She really was incredible, and he thanked his lucky stars nightly that she took the chance and hired him. He had thought his life was over when his quidditch career ended. After moving around for ten years and seeing the world while playing it felt like life just screeched to a halt. He knew he didn't have the newt scores or brains to follow his friends into jobs at the ministry and was resigned to living off his family money bored at home with his mother. He still remembers vividly the night Malfoy came tumbling through his floo asking for a resume. 

He had looked at the blonde like he had two heads. Malfoy worked as an auror and it was common knowledge that you needed to pass the entrance exam on top of having impressive newt scores. He could do neither. He was about to tell him to piss off when he mentioned Granger.

“Granger is looking for help in her department. She took it over last year and is in the process of cleaning it out and overhauling the positions under her.” He explained as he took a seat.

“I mentioned you and she seemed curious. Which is a good thing honestly because she didn't outright reject the idea. Let me drop your resume off on her desk in the morning.” 

Marcus thought about it, trying to understand why Malfoy would think it was a good idea. 

“I don't know, isn't she known for being the brightest witch basically ever. Won't she look down at my scores?” 

Malfoy shook his head with a small smirk. 

“Naw, not Granger. She cares more about where your heart is more than what your brain can do. Honestly I think she is so used to being smarter than people that it doesn't really faze her. Plus, and i’ll deny it if you ever tell her I said it, but she is pretty great at giving people second chances.” He gestured to himself. “I am walking proof of that.”

Malfoy left that night with his resume in his hands and he got an owl the next day asking if he would come in for an interview. He was nervous showing up at the ministry and it didn't fade until he had maneuvered himself into one of the tiny chairs on the other side of her desk. He looked up at her and gave her a sheepish smile, expecting a sneer at his awkwardness but instead was rewarded with a kind smile that did funny things to his insides.

He started the next week and was amazed at how easily they worked together. Marcus knew he was the silent laid back type, he always had been. But over the years he had heard people describe Granger as bossy, insufferable, and even grating, yet the woman he grew to know was none of those things. Sure, she stood up for herself and those she cared about. He had seen her bossy side before at court where she all but demanded rights for creatures and beings under their care, but she was far from grating. He grew up in the pure blood world and despised the way that witches became shrill when they were angry, unable to get their point across without shrieking it. Hermione didn't need to do this, she relied on her brain and the knowledge it held to prove her point. She didn't have to raise her voice to be heard. 

“You know I think he is trying to get me reassigned.” Hermione's voice cut through his memory.

He looked down at her concerned, his thick eyebrows furrowed. Wood stood up straighter eager to hear why she would believe that. 

“Kingsley pulled me in his office yesterday asking if I was unhappy in my division. I told him of course I wasn't, I'm literally in my dream job. When I asked him wh, he said he received my name as an applicant for the opening in the IWC. And no offense Oliver.” She said, giving the man a small smirk. “But there aren't enough galleons in the world to get me to transfer over there. It just so happens I would be working right under our dear Mr. Mclaggen if I took the job. I told Kingsley to burn any applications that come across his desk unless I give them to him myself.”

Both men were shocked that McLaggen would make such a bold move to try to bring Hermione closer to him, but they should have known he'd stoop that low. His son Cormac was a creep. And that was putting it nicely. He worked as a sports journalist for the daily prophet and really liked to make himself seem more important. He wasn't good enough to play quidditch for their own house but somehow believed he was as good if not better than the professionals he interviewed. He tried giving them advice with his megawatt smile as if he was doing them all a favor. Then of course there was the fact he was sleazy, he didn't care to hit on every woman he found attractive regardless of their availability. Yet it never failed once a month he would stop in the ministry under the guise of meeting his father and then would proceed to “accidentally” run into Hermione. She had seen through it instantly and now had a loyal web of people who would tell her if he was spotted in the ministry so she could make herself scarce.

“I’ll have you know Granger. I don't work for the ICW, I work with them. My official job title is games and sports.” Oliver said to her cheekily.

She snorted. “Yes and what a boring job it must be considering you never seem to spend all your time in our department,” She pointed between Marcus and herself. “Or in broom cupboards.” 

Marcus choked out a laugh and his shoulders shook at the quick quip to his friend. Oliver's mouth popped open in surprise. 

“Cheeky witch,” he tutted. “And to think I was going to cancel my date to the ball to bring you as mae date. Well, now I will just keep my plans and escort the most beautiful witch I know there.” He crossed his arms and raised his chin.

“Aw, well I’m glad. It would have broken your mothers heart not to get to go with you. I know she is looking forward to it.” Hermione grinned at him as his expression morphed back to shock at her insider information.

Having been privy to the identity of Olivers date for the gala burst into louder laughter that only got worse as Olivers cheeks darkened. 

“How did you know?” He asked her with a pout.

Hermione winked at him. “Ran into her at Madam Malkins. She was robe shopping and couldn't help but gush to me how her lovely little boy was bringing his mom as his date since your dad was out of town. It was precious.” She tried to reign in her laughter. “And you are right, she will look absolutely beautiful, I saw her dress.”

Oliver decided to puff his chest up with pride at that statement. He figured he could have played it off as if he didn't care either way, but the truth was he loved his parents dearly and had a close relationship with them that he wasn't ashamed of. He knew a lot of pureblood families were not like his, so he revelled in their closeness. 

Marcus had watched the exchange between the two and felt the familiar flock of butterflies in his stomach that arrived whenever he was around Hermione. He felt the stirring in his gut and knew that this could very well be his chance to act. He wouldn't scare her off and confess his long spanning infatuation, but he would give her an option to think about. 

“Well,” He said once the laughter had died down. “I know I’m not this lovely little boy.” He shot a thumb Olivers way who groaned at the nickname, making Hermione chuckle. 

“But if you need someone to escort you to the gala I would be honored to.” He said and then added before she could turn him down. “It would save you from being flocked by the masses,” she rolled her eyes, “but most importantly McLaggen.”

There was a long silence between them as he waited for Hermione to respond. Her mouth had opened in shock having been caught off guard by the invitation. She had seen the girls he had brought as dates before and she didn't compare. The leggy beauties looked like they belonged on the arm of an ex quidditch star. As much as she felt it was a pity invite, she really wondered what it would feel like to be whisked around the dance floor in his arms. 

Oliver watched the scene, eyes bouncing back between the two. He wanted to throw his fist in the air in excitement that his mate finally asked the lass out. Having eyes himself he knew Hermione was a gorgeous witch, but she was so much more than her looks. He wasn't lying earlier when he said he would have asked her if he didn't already invite his mom. She would look lovely on Marcus’ arm but she would fit like a glove beneath his. He gave his friend a hopeful smile as he waited for her to answer.  
“If you are being serious Marcus, I would love to go with you.” She said, raising up from the ground and bending down to hug the much larger man. 

“Of course I am serious Granger. Like I said it would be an honor. Shall I pick you up saturday at 7?” He asked and she frowned.

“Could you meet me at Harrys instead?” She asked and then hurried to explain before he thought she didn't trust him. “My house is under the fidelus and until Harry agress it's safe to lift it, and it's such a headache to adjust the floo wards.”

He shook her off understanding completely. “Not a problem. I will see you at 7 at Malfoys. Let me know what color you will be wearing so I can match my tie.” He winked at her and she felt her cheeks flush. 

“I’ll actually be in dark green, the dress was a gift from Narcissa Malfoy and I haven't worn it yet, which was brought to my attention last tea we had.” She gave them both a look that they knew all too well, their own mother being just as adept with the guilting. 

“I'm sure you’ll look beautiful.” Oliver gave her a wink and her red cheeks darkened even further. Making Marcus shoot the other wizard a warning look. 

“Well I guess you all will have to see.” She moved towards the door and peeked out of it to see if McLaggen was hovering nearby.

Not seeing him she felt confident enough to leave. She turned to address the men. 

“I am going to go grab my go bag and join Rolf out in the field this week, it will give me an opportunity to steer clear of McLaggen without having to dash behind your desk everyday.” She giggled. “I’ll send a note down to Harry and Malfoy, but if anyone else asks about me let them know I’ll be out of the office this week.” They both nodded.

“I will see you at 7 on saturday Marcus. And Oliver I look forward to seeing how beautiful your mother looks on the arm of her lovely little boy.” She shot a wink at Marcus and left out the door hearing his deep laughter in her wake. 

=============================================================

As soon as Hermione left his office and he stopped laughing from her parting quip he reached out and slugged Oliver on the arm. 

“Oy what the hell was that for?” He asked, rubbing the offending arm. 

“You just couldn't resist flirting with her could you!” He rolled his eyes. 

Oliver shrugged not seeing what the issue was. “Couldn't help it. The lass just brings it out of me. Looks too pretty with that blush on her cheeks.” he walked around Marcus’ desk a smile on his face. 

“Best part of today, besides you finally growing a pair and asking Granger..” He led off and Marcus gave him a look as if he wasn't catching on. “Is that you asked her on a tuesday!” he said with glee. “Pub tuesday! So you will get to tell not only Malfoy you asked her, but you get to do it in front of Potter!” HE clapped. 

“And I get to witness it! Can't wait to see what the wizard who took down Voldemort himself says when he finds out you are planning to figuratively and literally sweep the witch he considers his sister off her feet.”

Marcus growled. 

“You’ve got a quick mouth on you today Wood.” 

Wood opened the door turning to wink at him before he left. 

“You’ve never complained about it before.”


	2. Chapter 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always I own nothing HP  
> Thank you for all the love and support. I am glad you all are as in to this pairing as I am!
> 
> .  
> .  
> .

The pub was quiet, even for a Tuesday. Marcus had no problem looking over the sparse crowd to find the table that his friends had commandeered for them to sit. Shrugging his robes off he placed them on a hook before sliding into the seat next to Oliver as graceful as a man his size could.

“You’re late.” Malfoys snarky tone said as he made eye contact with him over the lip of his glass.

Marcus rolled his eyes with a frown. “Hello gents lovely to see you all too.” He ignored the snickering of the others. “Yes I am a bit late, I had to get a few things sent out before leaving, and since Granger is out of the office, I had to do it by myself.”

He was about to signal for the waitress when someone approached from behind and sat a tray full of drinks on it. He looked up to see Potter pushing his glasses up his nose and giving him a wide smile.

“Ah, she told us she was joining Scammander out in the field for the rest of the week. And don’t let Draco give you a hard time. We literally just arrived five minutes ago. He is just in a foul mood because the tornadoes lost again.”

Turning the focus on quidditch the wizards laughed and joked about the fate of their favorite teams. All admitting the teams had lost some of their luster now that neither Flint or Wood played professionally anymore. It seemed it made it easier to root for a team when they knew someone personally on them. Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott had joined them and were discussing the issues they were having in the wizengamot. Where some seats were filled by the younger generation there were still so many occupied by stuffy old pure bloods.

This was no surprise to any of them. Flint knew especially as they were the ones who gave Granger the hardest time when she would approach them for more laws or better funding for their research.

“Hey Flint. What is Scammander studying that he needed Miones help on?” Potter asked him.

He and Oliver shared a look before he responded. “Honestly he didn’t need her help. There have been two occamy nests found in the midlands and muggles came across the second. He is just trying to locate them to move them to a not so populated area. Granger decided to join today to get away from McLaggen for the week.”

The name brought a scowl on to all of their faces. Malfoys face twisted into a sneer.

“Which one?” He asked.

“Charles.” Wood answered. “She did a duck and cover in Flint's office earlier. Barely made it to a hiding place before the git strolled in like he owned the place looking for the lass.”

Malfoy and Potter looked at eachother with matching frowns. A silent conversation between the two of them.

“I told you he overheard us.” Harry hissed.

Malfoy didn’t get a chance to respond because Oliver spoke up.

“Aye she thought as much as well. Said he was hounding her to go with his son to the gala. Apparently he won’t leave her alone about setting them up. But don’t worry, ole Flint here came through and saved the day.” He slapped Marcus hard on the back.

At the confused raising of eyebrows he explained.

“Marcus asked Hermione to be his date to the gala and she accepted.” His face broke out in a shit eating grin even as he dodged the blow Marcus sent his way.

Tom Riddle could have walked into the pub and did the Macarena on their table and the six men sitting there wouldn’t have known. They sat in absolute silence while 5 pairs of eyes fell onto Flint. Three in absolute shock, one in humor, and a pair of silver eyes that seemed to appraise him for a long time before he offered a pleased nod.

“Well..” Harry started, coughing once to clear his throat. “That is. Well. It’s surprising but a good kind of way. I’m umm. Well I’m glad she has someone decent taking her. Thank you Flint.”

Marcus snorted about to tell the younger man that he in no way had to thank him. He was doing no one a favor by asking Hermione to go with him. Unless he counted himself and then yes, he was giving himself a huge favor.

“I resent that, I’ll have you know once I heard you tossers were both off this weekend, I was going to ask Granger to accompany me.” Theo Nott said, reaching up to run a hand through his messy curls.

“And she would have politely declined.” Draco quipped, still looking at Marcus with a smirk. “She would have taken one look at your baby hands and made a mad dash down to my office asking me to obliviate the memory of them.”

The table burst in to laughs even as Theo crossed his arms with a pout. Not at all pleased by the jab at his person. One that he had obviously heard more than once. Harry was shaking his head with a chuckle but Malfoy, two drinks in, was still in the zone.

“Honestly hold your hands up.” He addressed the table and they all lifted their hands besides Harry who was rolling his eyes and Theo who still had his arms crossed and hands tucked under his armpits.

Draco scanned Marcus and Oliver’s hands before giving them a nod before turning and swatting Blaises hands down. Scowling at the Italian.

“Not you, you big lush. I wouldn’t let Granger within 10 feet of your wanna be Casanova ass.” Draco sneered and the others laughed while Blaise put his hand to his heart acting hurt.

Harry scolded him playfully telling him to leave the poor guy alone. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t hold a relationship, making the others laugh along. When he turned back to Marcus and Oliver who still had their hands raised he laughed hard. Telling them they more than passed the test and could put their hands down. Harry admitted that he actually had planned on reaching out to Charlie Weasley to ask Hermione to the ball to save her from being overloaded with requests. But that he was equally as pleased that Marcus would be taking her. That she spoke very highly of him.

“I’m confused. What does the size of Flint's hands have to do with anything?” Wood asked later while they were further into their cups.

Harry bit his lip for a second trying to hold back a laugh but the alcohol had loosened them quite a bit.

“Mione has a bit of a hand kink.” He blurted out holding his hands out and opening them and closing them slowly. And explained further when the others aside from Draco choked on their drinks. “You have to understand that the Hermione Granger you saw at school is not the real Hermione.”

Draco cut in. “Well not exactly at least. She is still the biggest swot I know. But the whole good girl holier than thou act is just that. And that was a front so that the professors would believe she was too good to get in any trouble. And of course by extension save ole four eyes over here.” He thumbed at Harry who frowned at him before flipping him the bird.

“He’s right.” Harry conceded. “So anyway she probably has always unconsciously felt that way but she finally admitted it while we were on the run. We were in a diner and Dolohov and Rowle cornered us, making us fight our way out. At one point of time Mione had taken down Dolohov and Rowle had sent a stunner at Ron that blasted him into me making us sitting ducks. In the heat of the moment she went full muggle and launched herself at the bloody Viking of a man. I think it surprised him more than it did anyone because he grabbed her as she was climbing him like a damn monkey.” Harry let out a deep laugh at the memory. “He was so focused on her that he dropped his wand before pinning her to the wall. I got to my feet and stunned him and I was rightfully furious at Hermione, I mean she could have been killed. Or squashed at the least, Rowle was giant compared to her.” Harry held his hands up above his head illustrating the size difference.

“So anyway I’m yelling at her while she’s wiping their memories and she just shrugs. Fucking shrugs at me when I say he could have crushed her. And in her haughty little voice she says ‘worse ways to go I’d think’ and when I demanded she explain she said ‘Harry he could touch fingers around my waist! It was the hottest moment of my life!’ Needless to say I was a bit worried about her mental faculties after that but what can I do?”

The table erupted in laughter again at the story. It definitely changed the way they all thought of the golden girl. However in each of their minds they had a memory that supported the new view they had on her. Marcus felt himself unconsciously looking down at his hands seeing the size of them he closed his eyes for a second imagining that he too could probably touch middle fingers if he was holding her waist. He dwarfed her in size and that was no secret. Last time he was measured he was a hair above 6’5 and he knew that she was a good foot shorter than him while wearing those heels she strutted around in.

He opened his eyes and made eye contact with a smirking Oliver who bounced his eye brows in amusement at catching the bigger man fantasizing. When he opened his mouth up to speak Marcus cringed expecting him to call him out but instead he was sharing his own story.

“Ah I get it. I didn’t hang around with you lot in school outside of quidditch but the only time I was ever anywhere alone with the lass back then she was not the bookish girl I was expecting.”

His story had them all leaning in to hear what he had to say. He couldn’t believe he had never told them about it before now. Harry’s third year was his last and he was admittedly a bit obsessed with winning. It was right after the match Harry fell from his broom when the dementors wandered over the pitch. Harry was in the hospital wing and he was in the locker room attempting to drown himself in the showers since they lost to Hufflepuff of all houses. He was sitting on the floor when the door burst open and the witch in question burst in like the hounds of hell were at her heels. 

“Her hair was floating around her shoulders and it had literal sparks running through it.”

He explained and they chuckled at the picture having all personally seen the muggleborn witch riled up before.

He went on to explain the dressing down she gave him for hiding out in the locker room while Harry was in the hospital wing after nearly dying. Demanding that he pull himself together right that minute and march up to the hospital wing to assure Harry that the loss was not his fault and that no one blamed him.

“Wee thing even went as far as to slap the back of me head when I didn’t move fast enough.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his head in memory. “Don’t even know how she reached it being so tiny. Her eyes were like liquid gold though and I remember thinking to myself death eaters and Voldemort be damned, we should all be afraid of Hermione Granger.”

The table erupted in laughter again all secretly agreeing with his assessment. Hell hath no fury like that little witch when she felt scorned. The soft spoken, sweet looking witch act faded as soon as she felt someone had slighted Harry. She was his own personal guard dog at times and the humor that she was just a tiny little thing didn’t go unnoticed when grown men baulked at her fury.

“You’re lucky she just used her fist and not her wand. I have been on the receiving end of each and believe me, you lucked out.” Draco chuckled into his whiskey.

“So, sort of change of subject.” Harry started, his words slurring a little. “How come you asked Hermione to the gala? I thought you and Oliver were umm. You know.” He gestured his hand around wildly between the two of them making them snort at his awkwardness.

Oliver coughed out a loud laugh. “Merlin Potter. You yourself are married to a man. Why is it so hard for you to talk about it?”

Harry blushed with a shrug to his shoulders, taking a deep drink to avoid having to answer. Marcus seeing his extreme uncomfortable reaction decided to have mercy on him and answer his original question.

“Wood and I aren’t together. We have both just enjoyed each other’s company from time to time. It’s really not that odd, most people I know have taken a turn or two playing for the other team. We just aren’t an exception.” He shrugged his massive shoulders and Harry nodded sheepishly while Draco rolled his eyes at his husband.

“I can’t tell you how often I have tried explaining this to him. Poor lamb never believes me.” He reached out a hand to mess up the already unruly black locks.

Harry reached a hand up to swat at him and stop him from reaching his head. The seeker vs seeker reflexes in play as the two struggled for dominance.

“Does Hermione know?” He gritted out as he finally was able to grab a hold of Malfoys wrist. Yanking it away from his head.

Marcus and Oliver shared a look of curiosity between each other before delivering synchronized shrugs. They had no idea. It wasn’t something they advertised and they assumed to the unknown eyes they just appeared as best friends.

“You should tell her.”

They both turned to look at Malfoy in surprise. Expecting the demand to come from Potter. Instead of meeting an accusatory glare his grey eyes were sparkling with mischievousness and a secret. He wagged his brows once and his smirk was telling.

“Just saying Granger is pretty open minded when it comes to sexuality. And she has an impeccable sixth sense when it comes to these kinds of things. She knew Potter was batting for the other team before he did.”

Harry flushed from where he sat but let out a deep laugh. He wasn’t lying. Hermione had always seen through his fronts to what his heart truly felt. When Ron had left them on the run the two of them grew even closer and it was then that she asked him out right if he really loved Ginny or if he loved the fact that she came with a family attached that already loved and accepted him. It had brought him up short and he sputtered angrily for a while that he didn’t know what she was talking about. She never returned the anger; she just patted his hand and told him that whatever he decided she would never love him any less.

“When we escaped the manor thanks to Malfoy calling Dobby,” Harry explained reaching over to squeeze Draco's hand. “I was holding a near unconscious Hermione in my arms and Malfoy was staring at us while we were leaving. Here she was broken and bleeding and the moment we landed in the sand she looked up at me and smiles. Bloody terrifying really considering she had blood in her teeth. She reached up and patted me on the cheek and said ‘I better be the best woman at your wedding, just don’t let Malfoy choose silver as a color.’ And then passes out.” He rolled his eyes even though he had a fond smile on his face at the memory. 

They never had to say another word to each other about it. When the majority of the Weasleys baulked and were angry at him for his choices, Hermione stood by his side the whole time. She welcomed Malfoy into her life as easily as she could, although they still fought like cats and dogs from time to time, there was a deep respect and affection between the two of them that made Harry’s heart happy. If he wasn't so sure about Draco's affection for him he could have found himself getting jealous at their closeness. However whenever he saw the cheeky smile on his boyfriends face or heard the small snort Hermione lets out when she laughed hard enough he easily accepted their relationship. The two people closest to him were close and that just made life easier for him. 

“So it goes without saying that she is perfectly comfortable around people with different sexual orientations, as far as I know before she married Scamander Luna was very fluid with her sexuality. I’m pretty sure I heard a rumor she was involved with a Centaur once.” Draco smirked thinking of the odd blonde and her even odder proclivities. “However I don't know how she would react to a threesome request. I would imagine if that was something she was into she would have come to Harry and I.”

Harry choked on his mouth full of whiskey. Sending a spray of it out over the table while the rest dripped into his lap as Draco beat on his back to clear his airway. Finally he was able to get it under control and wiped the tears out of his eyes to glare at his partner. 

“That was absolutely uncalled for Drake. Hermione is like my bloody sister. I never and I mean never want that image in my head again.” He scolded his boyfriend who merely shrugged and took a drink in reply. Ignoring the chuckling at the table from his mates who thought it was hilarious.

The rest of their conversation was cut off due to high pitched sound coming from Harry's jacket pocket. At the intrusion of sound they had all startled before looking questionly at the boy who lived. Harry took a second to realize the ringing sound was coming from him and jumped quickly to remove the small phone from his pocket. 

“Ah speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Draco said with a smug grin as he noticed the name on Harry's caller ID.

Harry frowned at his boyfriend before giving him a very slytherin smirk that didn't fit right on his face.

“I’m telling her you called her the devil.”

Draco was saved from responding as Harry flipped open the phone. The table only heard a one sided conversation.

“Hello Love!”  
“Yes he is sitting right next to me.”   
“Well Hello Harry how are you? Oh I am just fine, thank you for asking.” The sarcasm was strong in his voice as he rolled his eyes at whatever retort he was given.  
“Fine fine I’ll hand him the phone. You do know he called you Satan just a few seconds ago correct?” He scoffed loudly at whatever she said before thrusting the phone into Draco's hands.

“Here you prat, she wants to speak to you. Perhaps you should just carry the phone considering she uses it to talk to you more than me anyways.” Harry grumbled poutingly.

Dracos only response was another smug grin before holding the phone up to his ear. 

“Granger, you really have to get over this crush you have on me, Potter is getting terribly jealous.” He cooed into the phone as he shot a wink at Harry. 

On the other side of the country Hermione Granger was standing in a clearing having finally found service. She had one hand holding her phone up to her ear while the other was firmly pressed against her hip. She had forgotten tonight was their stupid pub tuesday and therefore both Harry and Malfoy were pissed. She didn't normally have a problem with them drinking but she needed a serious answer and they were both too sloshed to be able to help her. 

She had gritted her teeth and looked down at her boots. The pair now being completely covered in mud as she and Rolf had taken a spill down a hill while they were trying to capture the occamy in a small jar while trying to lure it in with a beatle. They both were so focused on watching the creature shrink rapidly in size as it lunged for the jarred insect that neither had seen the ground dip drastically below them. Sending them both in a tumble to the bottom. Thankfully the jar was spelled to be unbreakable so their hard work didn't go to waste. It also brought them to a new part of the forest where they came across where the occamys may have originated from as they found a crate that had been used to carry tem and other magical creatures at some time. She was glad she had come now to assist Rolf as this turned into a real case. 

Now however she needed to know whether she should trace the magical signature on the case herself and find out who it was attempting to smuggle these creatures since this was her department. Or since it was a criminal offense, if she needed to call in the aurors to do it. 

“Malfoy!” She growled, mud covered Hermione was not in the mood for his shenanigans. “Are any of you sober enough to answer my question?” 

After a few seconds of silence a new voice came on the line.

“Hello lass.” The cheerful voice said into the line.

She let out a sigh of relief. “Oliver. Thank Merlin. Look, I need some help.” She said before explaining to him the situation she and Rolf were in now. 

Oliver tapped a finger against his chin as he listened to the witch on the other line give him the run down of her day since she had seen him. He had to contain his laugh at the image he had in his head of her and Scamander falling down the hill. Rolf was an odd sort of bloke and he could only assume he fell with some kind of ridiculous expression on his face, and probably made some lofty comment afterwards about seeing the world from new angles as he tumbled. 

“Ah, I see why you called. But as far as I know Scammander has no training whatsoever in anything other than magizoology. Where I know you can hold your own, he would be a liability considering you don't know what u would be tracking into. I suggest you call in whomever the aurors on duty are and let them do their job.” Oliver looked across the table at the two she originally called to talk to. 

“Aye you tossers, who is on right duty right now that you trust the most?” He called over to them.

The blonde and dark haired boy leaned together to conspire quietly. Volleying back and forth until they seemed to come to a decision together and nodded.

“Thomas and Finnegan.” They said simultaneously. 

Oliver nodded before addressing Hermione again.

“You hear that beautiful? These two tossers seem to think Thomas and Finnegan are your best bets. Call them in and then get cleaned up alright.”

Even through the phone she could picture Oliver's megawatt smile. It and his giant brown eyes are the main reasons even years after leaving quidditch his photo was still often featured in the prophet and witch weekly. Where he didn't have the aristocratic good looks of some of their former classmates, or the big bulking size of those like Flint, he did have a very appealing boy next door look. Not that he was small by any means, he was still upwards of six foot, and seemed to be well proportionate, He was long and lean, which she knew only did him favors when it came to being a keeper. 

Add in to all of that Oliver was without a doubt one of the nicest people she had ever met. Now that he was done with quidditch for good he had mellowed out tremendously and emerging from the once obsessed chrysalis was an extremely likeable butterfly. He was so different from the normal pure blood families. It was no secret that he loved and was very close with his family. His own mother would gush about her ‘sweet boy’ at any given opportunity, and where another parent may take the opportunity to brag, Mrs. Wood would just coo over him like he was still an infant. Hermioe loved it, and she found that she liked even more that Oliver didn't brush it off or act like he was too cool. No, he would blush and puff out his chest in pride over his family. 

“Thank you Oliver, I will do that. I’m sorry I interrupted your pub night. I hope you all are having a good time.”

He smiled. “Aye we are, and no need to apologize, you did the right thing checking in with those two. Sorry they were too many sheets to the wind to be of any use, however you did get to speak to me. So really, it may be your lucky night.” His smile widened when he heard her giggle. “Now about how dirty you are, it just so happens Flit and I are about to leave. If you need any help cleaning up we would be more than willing to offer our services.” 

She had never been so glad that they weren't using one of the enchanted mirrors. Otherwise he would have been able to see her flush dark red. The image he had just placed in her head by one simple statement would probably fuel her dreams tonight. She took in a deep breath and tried to banish the thought of Oliver's long fingers tracing her collar bone before lifting her face for a deep kiss as they stood under the warm flow of a shower. Only to be interrupted by the heat of Marcus' large thick hands coming to wrap around her waist as he pulled her back into his chest. She had to physically shake her head to clear it, coughing a small cough to keep her voice from being ear piercing high when she responded.

“Well, I still have a few more things to do around here, but thank you for the offer Ollie.” She laughed. “Tell Flint I said thanks as well and let him know what we found please. I will send him an wl tomorrow with what happens tonight. You all just get home safely, I will be very sad if I have to find a new date to the gala.” She smirked. 

Oliver looked over at Marcus who raised his brow in question. He frowned when Oliver's face broke out in a mischievous smile. 

“Of course love, Marcus will be home and in bed safe. Believe me he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your date. Ow you bastard don't hit me!” He shouted as he tried to dodge Flint's fist. Hermione had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. “He's been gushing all night about it. Ow Flint damn it man!”

Hermione let out a giggle before shaking her head at their antics. Whatever was going to happen this weekend she was looking forward to getting to know MArcus outside of work, and if that came with the positive of getting to know Oliver better as well, as they seemed to be the best of friends. Well.. That was more than ok.


	3. Chapter 3:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as always I own nothing HP  
> Enjoy and thank you all for the love and support!  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .

.  
.  
.  
.  
She stepped out of the floo in a near run, slowing down only long enough to swipe her wand and remove any traces of soot from her person. Her footsteps were loud against the hard wood as she left the room and took the stairs two at a time.

She was running late. Hermione Granger does not run late. It was practically unheard of. Yet here she was almost taking off into a trot through the halls of her best friends home.

“Harry? Draco?” She called through the house looking for either man to step out and notice she had arrived.

A door opened down the hall with a squeak letting her know where in the home they were. She didn’t have to wait long for an answer as a head of unkempt black hair popped out.

“Hermione? What are you yelling for?” Harry asked as he emerged from his room. “And why aren’t you dressed yet?”

She could see the worry and confusion in his eyes as he scanned her. She was wearing a button down shirt and sweatpants. Her hair and makeup were both done to perfection but there was no dress or shoes to be seen. It caused him panic because for as long as he had known the curly headed witch she was punctual to a fault. She arrived early to being early as Draco would say. Every ball or gala they had attended together she was always sitting by the floo waiting for either him or Draco to be ready. Now here she was less than a half hour from when her date was set to arrive still in street clothes. He was concerned.

“Merlin's beard Mi! What’s going on?”

His exclamation had another door opening down the hall and a head of pale blonde barging out of it in a hurry. Malfoys brows furrowed in confusion as he approached the pair before she could answer.

“Granger, where is your dress? Flint is supposed to be here in a half hour and although I know he will find you attractive in whatever you wear, I do believe you may be pushing it with this look.” He waved a hand down her form before reaching up to finish tying his bow tie.

She growled at the two of them that had yet to let her speak. Even going as far as to stomp her bare foot against the hardwood floor.

“I am running late!” She hissed through clenched teeth. “And to make matters worse I don’t have a dress to wear. I’m going to have to cancel.” She groaned looking up so as to not get upset.

Harry looked distraught as he reached out to pull his best friend into a hug while Malfoy hung back visibly confused.

“Of course you have a dress. You were to wear the one mother bought you. You told her last tea you were planning on wearing it.” His blonde brows were furrowed determined to ensure himself he hadn’t made that entire conversation up.

Hermione lifted her head from Harry’s shoulders and glared at him. Had she possessed any less self control in this moment she would have bared her teeth at him.

“Yes I am well aware Malfoy.” She snarled hatefully.

“What I wasn’t aware of was that your mother saw fit to dress me like some kind of strumpet. I didn’t try on the dress previously to today knowing that someone with the style and class of Narcissa Malfoy would never purchase anything less than perfection. So imagine my surprise when I squeezed myself into the gown only to see it was designed for the French red light district.”

She would have laughed if she felt she could see the expression on both Harry and Draco’s face. They matched and it was comical given their very different colorings and facial structures. Both sets of eyebrows were high on their foreheads while both mouths had fallen open to form small shocked O shapes.

Malfoy was quicker to recover as he did a minuscule shake to clear his expression before dressing her again.

“Granger I highly doubt it is anything less than appropriate. Are you sure you were wearing it correctly?”

Harry had the good sense to tighten his hold on her as he felt her stiffen before she sprung into the attack. His strong arms around her waist are the only thing keeping Malfoy from ending up on the floor under a rabid muggle born witch. Making small soothing sounds he pulled her back and tried to calm her down before speaking.

“I’m sure it looks beautiful, Mione. Maybe we can add a few charms to make you more comfortable in it. I know you don’t really want to cancel. You said you were looking forward to going, it would hurt Flint if you cancelled on him last second.”

Her anger deflated as she listened to his words. She really would hate to cancel. She had been looking more forward to this ball than any other in her history at the ministry. The idea of hanging out with Marcus outside of work had intrigued her and she had found herself on more than one occasion day dreaming of how she saw the night going. Seeing her expression changed Harry said one more thing that had her agreeing to his help finishing getting ready.

“Plus if you don’t go to the ball. You don’t get after ball burgers.”

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Marcus Flint was early.

In a rare display of nerves he got ready hours before he was expected to be at Potters. Usually he detested these sort of events, only going to show his face and not fall out of social graces all together. He would bring some mindless former groupie and would do the expected three circles of the room and two dances before leaving and escorting her home. He always waited until the last possible second to get ready so that there didn’t have to be any annoying small talk between them before they could leave.

Today was different. He had gotten up at his normal time and joined Oliver for a morning fly that lasted till a little after noon. They went their separate ways then, Oliver going to his family home to get ready for the day, and Marcus going to diagon alley to get some lunch. Being a big man he needed to get his fill knowing the dinner they offered at the balls were more finger foods and salad options than anything that would actually be filling. He normally went out after he dropped off his date to get something more substantial to eat.

As he redid the cuff links on his shirt for the fifth time he found himself wondering what he would do tonight. He obviously wouldn’t be in a hurry for the night to end now that he was going with Hermione. He looked forward to taking his time walking about with her and couldn’t wait to twirl her around the dance floor. The thought of having her on his arm to show off was the motivation behind him showering and getting dressed hours before necessary.

He had tinkered around and about enough and decided he would go ahead and make the trip over to Potters. Maybe they would all be ready anyways and therefore they could leave earlier. Looking at the clock one more time he nodded to himself. It was only 25 minutes early. Surely that wouldn’t be a big deal.

0.0.0..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0..0.0.0

Harry sat on the end of Hermione's bed patiently waiting for her to exit the closet. She had stepped into the small room to put on the dress to show him what she was complaining about. The need for privacy just to add dramatics at this point given their year on the run had revealed more to each other than they would have ever wished to see.

He hid a snicker behind his hand when he heard her groan again before yelling out.

“Ready or not here I come.”

She threw open the closet door and stepped into the room. Her face was already pink with embarrassment. She was in NO means embarrassed by her body, no, she had learned to love herself for who she was ages ago. She had grown up self conscious of her frizzy hair and too large front teeth and it didn’t get any better when she entered the wizarding world. But with maturation and one ill aimed hex that grew her teeth like a beavers, allowing her to get them shrunk to a perfect size, she became comfortable with herself. Then the ear came and stripped them all to the bone both physically and metaphorically. She lost loads of weight and the curves they gave her. Malnutrition stripped her hair of its shine and luster leaving it stringy at best.

It took years and nutrition potions, good meals and a strict exercise routine to get her body to where it was today and she appreciated it for all that it had done for her over the years. Her hair was long and although it lost some of the curl from her youth it did fall in loose spirals down to her waist. She was confident in her appearance but didn’t rely on it to get her through life. No, for that she trusted her brain.

So when she came out blushing Harry knew she felt uncomfortable in the dress. His brows climbed up his face slowly as he took in the dress in all its glory. He could definitely see why she was a bit apprehensive about wearing it. It was gorgeous, of that even he couldn’t deny. The dark green silk clung to every curve she had like a glove. The top dipped down so low that he had to assume she used a spell to keep it from baring her upper half. The dress itself was too long and even in heels it drug the ground and it stayed tight way past her knees making her take tiny steps to walk further in the room.

Harry’s hand came up in a fist to cover his mouth so that he didn’t burst out in laughter. He knew it would be a bad time considering he didn’t want to get hexed right before the ball.

“Oh. Well. Yes.” He stumbled out trying to keep the humor at bay. “I can see why you had a problem with this particular dress. I think I know what happened though if it makes you feel any better.” He said trying to ease her ire at Mrs. Malfoy.

Hermione waved her hands condescendingly. “By all means Harry please tell me what went wrong that the woman I thought finally came around to liking me sent me a dress designed to make me look like a stuffed sausage with a stripper name.”

Harry did laugh at that before quickly throwing up his hands in surrender.

“Sorry sorry. Just your imagery is phenomenal.” He cleared his throat, gaining control of his emotions.

“What I believe happened is that there was no ill will at all involved. I think this was a mistake made. Now stay with me ok.” He consoled her anger watching as she took a deep breath to calm down. “We both know that Narcissa doesn’t do a lot of shopping herself. She is an owl order connoisseur. So, then when she purchased this for you, she would have sent the order into one of her favorite shops who would have jumped at the opportunity to make it for her. Where the problem arose was they made this dress for Narcissa’s shape. Not yours.” He lifted his hand and traced the air in front of him gesturing to her body.

He could see from her pinched expression that he was considering his words.

“Think about it Mione. Narcissa is nearly eight inches taller than you, and she has that long willowy build. The typical pure blood lack of curves. Now look at the dress. It’s too long, the dip in the front goes down too long the places it’s skin tight on you it wouldn’t be on her. I think she ordered this dress for you, but when the store got the order they made it for her. Since you didn’t try it on when you got it or even until now, no one had a chance to find out differently.”

The silence between them lasted for minutes. Hermione had a very contemplated face as she examined the dress in the mirror. She pulled at the skirt raising it to just glaze the floor, slowly twirling back and forth.

After nearly five minutes of silence she spoke.

“I think you’re right. I think I overreacted. Usually I wouldn’t care but now that I have a real date I wanted to look nice. I know how women that usually attend with Marcus would look and I just felt less than.” She shrugged. “We need some serious charmage to be done on this and not a lot of time to do it in. You up for the challenge Potter?”

Her smirk reflected in the mirror had him sighing in relief as they both whipped out their wands and got to work.

0.0.0.0..00..0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.00..0.0.00

Marcus waved his wand to remove any excess soot from his robes as he stepped into Potters living room. He had been over a few times before when the pub was unavailable for their weekly meetups. It made more sense to come here given that two members of the group lived together here, yet they had all hosted at least once. He was surprised to see Malfoy sitting on the couch when he arrived. He watched as the blonde's face flashed surprise before quickly fading back to his normal mask of non interest.

“You are early.” Was all he said in loo of greeting.

Marcus shrugged his broad shoulders, thankful this suit gave him the room to move freely in it. 

“I was ready, figured no point of waiting around my place if you all were ready we could get an early start.”

Drace watched him carefully as he spoke, as if he was trying to determine if it was the truth or not. Seeming pleased with his findings he waved his wand and summoned another glass, pouring marcus a dram and handing it out to him. 

“Well that would have been a good plan but Grangers had a bit of a wardrobe malfunction. She showed up not long ago in sweatpants. Apparently the dress she had set out to wear she had never tied on and it didn't fit. She and Potter are over her place trying to put her to rights.”

Marcus fought to control his urge to laugh as he listened to Malfoy dramatically recall the events from just a few minutes earlier. He was surprised to hear the little witch hadn't tried on her dress before today. Wasn't that something witches did weeks in advance? He mentall shook his head, no even if it was that would apply to Hermione she wasn't like the others. While she had a decent sense of style and the muggle clothes she wore under her robes drove him and Oliver spare on multiple occasions, she wasn't one to obsess over fashion. He liked that about her mainly because it meant he didn't have to listen to her drone on and on about color schemes or flattering angles. 

“Well I am early, so I wont hold it against her……..” His words trailed off as the floo sounded and Potter walked through followed directly by a vision in slytherin green. 

He had to tighten his grip on his glass as all of his muscles weakened the same time that his jaw dropped open. He had seen her dolled up for galas before and had always thought that she looked beautiful, but now, Merlin be damned, she was perfection. The deep green dress was made out of silk that made his hand itch to reach out to touch and see if it was as soft as it looked. The dress itself was simple, no added sparkles or embellishments, a simple deep v-neck top supported by spaghetti straps. The bodice tight as a second skin before as soon as it hit her hips it fell loosely to the floor. He never knew a set of collar bones could be so attractive but seeing them as well as a sinful amount of cleavage on display made his mouth water. Then she took a step and he saw the high slit in the loose fabric of the skirt that showed off a tanned toned leg with a pair of black high heels. 

She was perfect, she was sex incarnate, and he.. He was staring.

“You alright there Flint?” Harry chuckled as he patted the blogger man on the back. 

Snapping out of his lust filled daze Marcus shut his jaw, gifting her with a sheepish smile as he saw a blush had forms on his face from his blatant ogling. 

“I am.” He said crossing the room and lifting her tiny hand in his. “You look absolutely stunning tonight Hermione. Thank you for the honor of escorting you.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her knuckles that lingered as he lifted his eyes to watch her mouth open and close a few times as her blush deepened. 

A throat clearing behind them seemed to cut through the moment enough for her to respond. 

“You look quite handsome yourself Mr. Flint. I believe the pleasure is all mine.”

The words although said innocently made something flutter in her stomach and she looked up to see his eyes darken as if he too was imagining what pleasure he could give her.

“Alright Alright let's get going before these two decide to forgo the gala all together.” Malfoy said with a customary smirk as he led Harry to the floo. Walking purposely between them.

0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.

Oliver found relief in having his mother as his date for the evening. Unlike previous affairs he didn't have to pretend to enjoy the company of his company. His mother had dramatically swept into the room in her new dress rooms while he, equally as dramatic, applauded and wolf whistled. He had laughed out loud when his own mother blushed and waved him off. She was adorable as she posed for a picture so they could send it to his dad who was still away on business. Watching her blow a kiss at the camera he found himself, not for the first time or even the hundredth, wishing that he would end up in a relationship like theirs. A love match in pureblood families was rare, and two people who actively showed their feelings for one another was even rarer. 

He had had girlfriends over the years but they all seemed to be after Oliver Wood, quidditch star, or heir to the Wood fortune. He wanted someone who didn't care about any of that, that wanted him for Oliver. He knew that was why he found himself time and time again blowing off whatever groupie he brought with him at the end of these things to spend time with Flint. Yes, the physical side of their relationship was comforting and helped both of them relieve pent up stresses, but it was the unshakable friendship that he craved. 

Finding himself lost in thought at the table with his mother he barely noticed her standing with a squeal much more suited to a younger woman. He followed her flurry of movement to see her rapidly approaching Harry Potter's newly arrived group. Even from the distance he could see flint, as he stood half a head over the others, they met eyes as he smirked at him. 

“Oh Hermione Lass you look lovely!” His mother said loudly as she pulled the smaller witch into a hug. Hearing her words Oliver moved his eyes from Marcus to see. When his mom pulled back from the tight hug she had engulfed her in he felt his eyes widen comically as he took her in. 

“You look lovely as well Mrs. Wood, I told you that dress was going to be beautiful on you, it brings out your eyes.” Hermione complimented his mother and he felt his heart surge in his chest. 

“You are too kind lass, oh and Marcus love you look so handsome. Quite a pair you two make, don't they Ollie?” His mother reached behind her blindly to pull him into the conversation. 

Oliver nodded before clearing his throat, not trusting to speak until he did so. 

“Aye, they do.” He gave Marcus a hard pat on the back before taking Hermione's hand and slowly raising it to his lips as his eyes slid over her form taking in all her glory. “You Granger are officially tied as the most beautiful woman at the ball tonight.” His cheek dimpled with his cheeky smile and Hermione giggled while a blush stained her cheek.   
0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0

Hermione found herself seated between Marcus and Oliver at dinner. They shared a table with Harry and Draco as well Blaise and His date and surprisingly Luna and Rolf. She didn't hear Marcus groan when the plates appeared on the table nor see the way Oliver rolled his eyes. Like always the ministry skimped on the budget, they were served small plates of mostly salad. It wouldn't be enough to fill anyone besides maybe the paper thin blonde Blaise brought. Hermione though just smirked at the unimpressive plate and made eye contact with a similarly smirking Harry. 

“Start the countdown!” Harry mouth as he mimed tapping his watch and she nodded with a widening smile. 

Marcus and Oliver caught the exchange and watched the pair curiously. They were tempted to question them when Malfoy groaned. 

“Not this again, you two need to grow up.”

Matching gasps responded. 

“Never!”  
“Make us!”

Followed by the pair laughing at their own antics and Malfoy rolling his eyes. 

“What did we miss?” Oliver asked. 

Malfoy waved a hand between the two best friends. 

“These two tossers and their damn ABB’s. I have to listen to it all week leading up to any event. It's the only thing that got Granger out of her sweats and squeezed into that dress.” He pointed and ignored the two finger salute that Hermione didn’t try to hide. 

“ABB?” Marcus looked down at her mischievous expression questionly.

He could hear Harry being snarky to Malfoy on the other side of the table but his focus was 100 percent on the little witch next to him. He glanced up quickly over her head to see Oliver leaning in to hear the answer as well.

“After Ball Burgers. It's a tradition.” She shrugged, blushing slightly. “Ever since the first memorial gala we realized that the ministry will always supply food better prepared for rabbits. That first year we were there for hours shaking hands and pretending we had some kind of grip on reality, by the time we got to leave both of our stomachs were growling loud enough that the ministry was searched for stray cerberuses. We ran out into muggle London and we came across the diner. Tiny place called Archies, it was the only place around that was open and thankfully it was relatively empty. We crashed into a booth and practically begged the waitress to just bring us whatever she could get us the fastest since our stomachs were digesting themselves. She brought us these burgers and I don't know if it was the hunger or the strained emotions but we felt like we died and went to heaven.” Hermione gushed with a small moan as she recalled the taste. 

“They were so big they took two hands, loaded with cheese and bacon and double patty.” Harry supplied from his seat as he mimicked holding and eating the burger, a blissful look on his face.

Hermione nodded along chuckling. 

“We must have made a bit of a scene between the stuffing of our faces, the moaning at the taste and our dress clothes.” She blushed again shooting them a wink. “The cook came out to talk to us and turns out he is the Archie the place is named for. One thing led to another and we made plans to come back and we have, after every single ball or gala or party the ministry hosts. Malfoy likes to complain but even he has been joining us and getting his aristocratic hands greasy.” 

Mlfoy who was examining his nails cooly shrugged. “They are rather delicious. Granger says it's the cooktop that gives them the flavor, the elves just can't match it.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at his ponciness. 

“So you two countdown to when you get to leave and go eat these burgers?” Oliver asked with a wide smile on his face as he had watched her get so excited while talking about food of all things. She wasn't bigger than a minute and yet here she was saying the plate in front of her was better suited for rabbits. She was one of a kind. 

A flick of his eyes up to see Marcus sharing a similar look had him grinning wider. He knew the big man rushed his dates home so he could devour everything in his kitchen. The thought of having someone equally as excited to get food earlier was music to his ears.

He watched as her small hand reached our and sat on top of Marcus’ larger one.

“I meant to owl you about it before, I hope it's ok. I doubt this is enough food to fill a growing boy like you.” She winked. “I was hoping we could all go?” She asked looking over her shoulder at Oliver too.

Mrs. Wood opted out saying it would be enough excitement for her to just get through the ball. Hermione missed the sly look she gave Oliver and MArcus but the boys didn't. Luna and Rolf also declined. They didn't go in the muggle world often, a fact the statute of secrecy was thankful for. Blaise sent a questioning look to his date who had yet to say a word to them, and Hermione was afraid perhaps she didn't speak english. She shook her head no eventually, and Blase shrugged, figuring he would just have a head start on the night's illicit activities then.

“I think that sounds like a grand idea Granger. Marcus normally eats me out of house and home after these things. I'm sure the elves will be thrilled to have the night off.”

She smiled at Oliver before turning and bouncing her brows at Marcus playfully. She patted his stomach and tried not to think about the firmness beneath her hand.

“I’ll bet you 100 galleons you moan by the end of the night.” She joked and immediately caught what she had just said aloud, throwing a hand against her mouth partially hiding her rapidly darkening cheeks. The others gave her no slack as they all burst out laughing, the table shaking from the intensity.

“Bloody hell! I meant the burgers! Ahh. All of you get your minds out of the gutter!”

After eating the measly meal the group started to plan to mingle throughout the crowd and dance. A shrill voice calling out Malfoy's name had them all cringing. Poor Mrs. Wood lifted her hand to her ears where the high pitched screech had echoed. Hermione's face scrunched up in distaste as Pansy Parkinson bullied her way through the crowd heading straight to their table. She walked up to Malfoy in what she expected was supposed to be a seductive manner, but it looked more like someone had strapped high heels to a newborn giraffe. 

Marcus looked down when he felt Hermione grip onto his arm and he was surprised to see a look of pure hatred on her face. There was no love loss between Parkinson and the entirety of the Gryffindor house, but for Hermione it was worse. Pansy could and would not accept the fact that Draco was happy and stable in his relationship with Harry. She believed she could weasel her way in and somehow become the Lady Malfoy she always dreamed of being. Dracos sexual orientation be damned. 

“You must take me for a spin around the dance floor Drake darling. We always had such amazing chemistry out there.” Pansy fluttered her eyelids missing Dracos look of revulsion. 

“No thank you parkinson. Once we are finished here I plan on keeping my time on the floor occupied with Harry. This is the first gala we could attend together and I don't want to miss a minute of it with him.” Dracos bored drawl explained to her as he reached over and took Harry's hand. 

She watched the action with a sickened sneer on her face before turning back to Malfoy and giving him her best puppy dog eyes. 

“Honestly Drake, you can’t still be serious about this..” She lifted a hand to gesture between the two of them. 

Before Draco or Harry could respond, Hermione no longer able to hold back, let her have it. Marcus watched on in awe as the curly headed witch put on her best pure blood impression and sniffed dramatically at the pug face witch. Her small fingers toying the edge of her champagne flute, she somehow managed to even look bored.

“Pansy darling, it's time to get with the program.” She said haughtily. “Even if your darling Drakey Poo woke up tomorrow and decided he no longer fancied men, I very well doubt he would turn his attention to goats.” She stood slowly holding Marucs’ hand as she rose. Pointing a dainty finger to the now empty seat. “But by all means dear, take some weight off of your cloven hooves and have a seat to think on it.” 

Marcus couldn't hold back the rumble of laughter that left his throat as he brought the hand he held up to his lips and pressed a long kiss to it leading her to the dance floor. Listening to the loud guffaws that followed in their wake. 

0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.00.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

He had spotted her twirling around the dance floor looking like a goddess. Even if the sight of her was partially blocked from that troll of a wizard she had come with. He didn't get it, what could she possibly see in that big bloke when he was there available for her. 

He tossed back another shot of fire whiskey with a hiss. 

His father was supposed to have convinced her. She was supposed to leave that job working with the half breeds and beast of the world and sit behind a deck all day where his father could keep an eye on her. He watched as the brute's hand slid lower down her back and he lost himself in the thoughts of what he would do to her when he got his chance. She may have blown him off time and time again but any wizard worth his salt knew persistence was key.

He would swoop in and offer to take her off his hands and show her how a real wizard can move. This was his right, she was meant to be his. 

0,0,0,0,0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0


End file.
